


The Dinner Which Kuroko Sets

by yucc



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, Romance, actor!kise, director!kuroko, entertainment world!au
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 23:17:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3096227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yucc/pseuds/yucc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise mengira Kuroko hanya akan mengajaknya untuk makan malam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dinner Which Kuroko Sets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariare/gifts).



> ... here is the angst for you, my dear son, ari. :p HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!
> 
> disarankan untuk membaca ini sambil mendengarkan time machine ga nakutatte dan diakhiri dengan tsugi au hi made. 8DDDDD

**Disklaimer:**

  * **Kuroko no Basuke (** **黒子のバスケ)** adalah karya _Tadatoshi Fujimaki_ yang diserialisasikan di _Weekly Shounen Jump_ dan satuannya dipublikasikan oleh _Shueisha_ serta animasinya dibuat oleh _Production I.G_.
  * Tidak ada keuntungan materi sedikit pun yang Penulis dapat atau ambil dari fanfiksi ini.



—

“Ryouta-kun.”

Pria berambut pirang di depan Kuroko masih sibuk menyamankan posisi duduk di kursinya, sambil tetap menunduk dan mencoba menutupi wajah dengan satu tangannya. Kuroko menghela napas, mencoba maklum dan mulai lelah di saat yang bersamaan.

“Ryouta-kun,” panggil Kuroko lagi, kali ini dengan suara yang lebih keras. Untungnya usahanya berhasil dan Kise segera mengangkat kepala sambil menggaruk pipi kiri yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

“E-eh, maaf, Tetsuyacchi. Aku tidak dengar tadi Tetsuyacchi bilang apa?”

Helaan napas untuk kedua kalinya dalam kurang dari satu menit, _hebat, Kise Ryouta_. Kuroko menggeleng, percuma juga mengulangi kalimatnya yang tadi sudah lumayan panjang lebar. Pria beriris biru terang itu memutuskan untuk menyodorkan langsung buku menu makan malam pada Kise, membiarkan aktor di hadapannya memilih sendiri.

Kuroko mengamati Kise yang tampaknya lega ketika diberi _jalan keluar_ , membuat pertanyaan perlahan bermunculan di otaknya.

“Kalau Ryouta-kun sedang tidak mau makan malam denganku, seharusnya Ryouta-kun langsung bilang saja.”

Spontan Kise menggeleng lalu melihat Kuroko lurus-lurus, segala wibawa dan kepercayaan diri seolah kembali ke wajah tampan aktor tersebut. Kise menyentuh jemari Kuroko, lalu muncul sebuah senyum yang terbentuk di bibir pria dengan iris warna emas itu.

“Mana mungkin aku tidak mau, Tetsuyacchi. Aku hanya belum bisa menghilangkan kekhawatiranku terhadap—uh— _paparazzi_.”

Sang sutradara berambut sewarna langit tidak mengiyakan, tidak mengangguk, tidak memberikan reaksi apa-apa, hanya memandang Kise dengan wajah kalemnya. Walaupun satu tahun sudah berlalu sejak kejadian _itu_ , semua detail masih melekat di kepala keduanya. Kuroko tidak menyalahkan siapapun, _siapa juga yang bisa dengan mudah lupa_.

Di saat seperti ini, Kuroko hanya bisa memberikan seulas senyum kecil, menunjukkan bahwa ia ada untuk Kise, seperti yang ia buktikan selama setahun terakhir. Kuroko menopang pipi dengan tangannya, garis-garis di wajahnya melembut menatap Kise.

“Aku sendiri yang memilih lokasi ini. Keamanannya bisa kujamin, jadi Ryouta-kun bisa bebas mengangkat wajah. Atau mungkin malah Ryouta-kun yang sudah bosan denganku?”

Kuroko tahu bahwa Kise tahu ia hanya bercanda, tapi tetap saja menyenangkan melihat wajah cemberut aktor berdedikasi di hadapannya.

“Tetsuyacchi….”

Perkiraan Kuroko meleset, karena bukannya merajuk seperti biasa, Kise malah memasang wajah serius yang sangat jarang ia perlihatkan namun selalu membawa arti khusus. Sang sutradara muda mengerjap satu dua kali, kemudian menggamit perlahan jari-jari aktor yang ia sayang.

“Aku bercanda, Ryouta-kun.”

“Aku tahu.”

Kuroko mengangkat sebelah alisnya, bingung, _kalau memang sudah tahu, kenapa berwajah begitu?_

Pemeran utama film _box office_ The Basketball Which Kise Plays tersebut meremas sesaat tangan Kuroko, lalu melepaskan tangan si pria dengan warna mata bak permata safir.  Kise tertegun sejenak, ada keraguan yang sempat melintas di air mukanya, sesuatu yang sudah Kuroko hapal sebagai tanda fisik kebimbangan yang tengah menerpa empunya wajah. Sang aktor menarik napas, membawa tangannya ke saku dalam satu gerakan cepat, kemudian menyodorkan dan membuka satu kotak satin di hadapan Kuroko.

Kali ini Kise memandang Kuroko serius, kesungguhan nyata terpantul dari iris emas kembarnya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah cincin emas putih dari dalam kotak, dan dengan suara mantap, kalimatnya berdengung jelas di telinga Kuroko.

“Kuroko Tetsuya, bolehkah aku meminangmu?”

… Kuroko tertawa seketika itu juga, mungkin bagi awam suaranya hanya masuk dalam kategori kekehan kecil, tapi bagi Kise Ryouta, pria di depannya tengah terpingkal-pingkal.

Kening Kise langsung berkerut, ada ketidakmengertian di ekspresinya, dan kalau Kuroko mau melihat lebih teliti, ada sirat ketakutan akan penolakan yang timbul di sana. Sutradara film The Basketball Which Kise Plays tersebut berdeham halus, lalu menetralkan air mukanya lagi.

“ _Aktor_. Pemilihan katamu _bagus_ sekali.” Kuroko mencoba memberikan senyum pada Kise, tapi sang pelakon peran tampak belum bisa diyakinkan. Pria berambut biru itu berusaha lagi, sekarang dengan keseriusan yang sama dengan yang ditunjukkan Kise barusan.

“Aku tidak menolakmu, kok. Tapi kukira aku duluan yang akan mengajukan lamaran.”

Kuroko mengambil sesuatu dari kantung kemejanya, meraih tangan Kise dan membiarkan telapak tangan Kise menengadah ke atas, lalu meletakkan sebuah cincin yang sama-sama dari emas putih, namun dengan bentuk yang sedikit berbeda dari milik Kise. Seluruh tindakan Kuroko membuat rahang bawah Kise sedikit turun, ketidakpercayaan terpampang nyata di wajah tampan sang aktor. Kise menutup dan membuka matanya berkali-kali, seolah ingin memastikan bahwa semuanya benar terjadi, bukan hanya halusinasi belaka.

“Jadi, Kise Ryouta-kun, maukah kau tetap di sisiku sampai akhir nanti?”

Potongan-potongan kejadian satu tahun lalu menyeruak tiba-tiba di kepala Kise, tiap-tiap pertemuannya dengan Kuroko Tetsuya, saat-saat kosong sebelum pergantian adegan yang ia habiskan bersama sang sutradara, pandangannya yang terarah pada pria berambut biru terang sedikit lebih lama dari biasanya, sentuhan-sentuhan sengaja di antara keduanya, dan sosok seseorang yang menemaninya di masa terpuruk ketika rumor _itu_ beredar.

Kise tersenyum lembut, kedua sudut bibir yang terangkat kian melebar, hingga akhirnya berubah jadi tawa kebahagiaan.

“Tentu saja, Tetsuyacchi,” ujar Kise di sela tawanya, lalu berdiri dari kursinya untuk menuntun Kuroko berdiri, dan memasangkan cincin pada jari manis sang sutradara. Ia membiarkan cincin lain dilingkarkan pada jari manisnya sendiri, penuh afeksi dari pria berambut biru dengan hati yang luar biasa hangat di depannya. Kise tidak peduli dengan tatapan konsumen restoran di sekitarnya, _toh_ Kuroko sudah bilang kalau tempat ini bebas dari jangkauan _paparazzi_ , lagipula ia sendiri tahu hampir semua yang ada di sini adalah pekerja dunia hiburan juga.

Kise membawa tubuh Kuroko ke dalam pelukannya, membiarkan pria yang lebih pendek darinya melingkarkan satu tangan di pinggangnya dan yang lain di lehernya. Satu tangan Kise ada di punggung Kuroko, sementara yang lain mengusap lembut pipi Kuroko satu arah.

“Hei, pertanyaanku belum dijawab, lho, Tetsuyacchi.”

Kuroko tertawa ringan, lalu berhenti sebentar untuk mengecup sekilas bibir Kise, dan akhirnya membisikkan balasannya di samping telinga Kise.

“ _Boleh, Kise Ryouta_.”

Siapa yang bilang bahwa akhir bahagia hanya ada di film-film dan tidak bisa jadi kenyataan, eh?

**Author's Note:**

> kimi to mata, au hi made (until the day we meet again)....
> 
> entahlah ini bisa disebut sebagai sekuel, atau malah teaser, tauk ah. yang jelas fanfiksi utamanya keluar pas ultah kuroko :))))))) tentang bagaimana mereka bertemu, apa yang terjadi, and of course, _that_ rumor :p
> 
> semoga senang dengan "angst"-nya, ya, ari! makasih sudah membuat emak nyari lagu duet kikuro sampe ketemu lol~
> 
> .
> 
> terima kasih sudah mau membaca sampai sini! :)
> 
> ps: oh ya, polling IFA 2014 sudah ditutup! terima kasih atas partisipasinya, ya! XD sekarang sedang diadakan oprec panitia IFA 2015, jadi yang berminat, ayo jangan malu-malu mengisi di [ link ini](http://bit.ly/oprecpanitia15)! sementara untuk mengirimkan masukan bagi pelaksanaan IFA 2014 dapat diberikan di [ link ini](http://bit.ly/evaluasiifa14)! ;)


End file.
